Their Last Night
by invisable sarah
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been secretly dating all sixth year, but when the night when Draco has to let the death eaters in, Hermione wants to give him a memory to remember her by.


**Their Last Night**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
><strong>

**Draco POV**

* * *

><p>My hands were starting to sweat, as we ran down the corridor. I let her hand go for a brief moment. I passed back and forth a blank wall with one thought in mind. I stopped mid stride to watch a giant walnut door materialize out of nothing. I walked back to hermione, and took her hand in mine. I quickly pulled her into the fading room.<p>

I stepped aside to let her see what's in side. She slowly walked around the small black room. I designed this room to be the perfect room. The room Hermione wanted to have when she is older. This was the last night for me to hold her in my arms. Knowing she is going to be perfectly safe.

"Do you know what these objects mean?" she asked.

Shit, she dosnt like it. I shou-

"The black means our love is a secret. The rose petals spread on the floor means that the love is their. The embers in the fireplace means that our love is coming to an end," she said.

She slowly walked around the room observing everything. She walked in a circle and then slowly turned around to look at me. She was crying. Something in my chest tightened. It physically hurt to see her like this. I stepped forward to touch her but she stepped back.

"The order can protect you, please stay with me. Please," she said with tears flowing freely down her face.

My knot in my chest tightened painfully. "Hermione, you know I cant do that. He has my parents, I have to do this. I'm so sorry I wish you weren't dragged into this. Maybe I should go, so you can forget me faster," I said the last part to my self.

"Stay with me" she said again. She looked deep in my eyes. At that moment I wanted to say yes. To be able to wake up with her in my arms every morning. To share secret smiles. To hold her ,and keep her safe, but I can't.

I coudn't speak, worried my mouth wont listen to my brain.

"If you won't stay with me I'm going to have to give you a memory to remember me by," she said.

She closed the distance between us. Gently she raised her hand and trailed it down my jaw, as she started to pull away I couldn't help but lean into it. I caught her wrist and held it into place. I looked at her watching our hands almost twined together. She looked up and meet my gaze. There were so many different emotions going through her eyes. I saw the tear stains that Was my doing, it broke my heart. I lifted my other hand and wiped away the remanning tears. Pulling her face close I touched her soft lips to mine. It was a soft kiss, gentle perfect.

She reached for my jeans and tried to unbutton them.

I pulled back ending the kiss "you don't have to do this," I said breathless. My heart speeding up.

"I want to," she replied. She pulled me closer and pressed her lips to mine. I deepened the kiss towering over her. She slide her hands from my back sliding them toward her and ending low on my hips. I felt all the blood rush south. I froze, hoping this was not going where I think this is going.

She grabbed the belt loops of the pants and slide them down her hands gliding down my legs till her face was level with my very erect manhood.

"Hermione," I said choked trying not to lose it.

"Shhhh... Your supposed to enjoy this," she whispered.

She stood up and I pulled her close resting my hand on her hips. The kiss became desperate she twined her arms around my neck like a flower reaches for the sunlight. She pulled back, and watched my face while she played with the elastic band in my boxers. She slipped a few fingers in and rubbed the hair that lead strait down to a now very hard object. Something in between and groan and growl escaped my mouth. She gave a playful smile and pulled my boxers down my legs, painfully slow.

Once she dropped them on my jeans my cock was in her direct line of sight. For a seconds, months, years, I don't know how long she watched all eleven inches throb in wanting.

"Do you want me to touch it," she asked softly looking up at me. I groaned out of want.

She looked at it again, then reached forward and stroked. She fallowed the blue vein ducking in and out of sight from hair. A sensation that cant even describe rippled through me.

"Does that feel good?" she asked while looking up at me again. She continued going at it painfully slow.

"Hermione," I whispered. I let loose another groan.

"Yes?" she said looking up through her eyelashes.

"Hermione, please," I said trying to get moisture to come back into my mouth.

She smiled and moved closer. She took my throbbing manhood in hand. She opened the gate to a most cavern and slowly moved my dick into her mouth. Trying to stand completely still. Trying not slam my cock into her mouth continuously till I came. After it was completely in she pushed my in further deep throating me. I groaned and but this time out of a confined area. She slowly started to move her head up and down. My pulse picked up, and my blood rushed south. Gently she moved her tongue around and around. She started to hum causing contractions around me. I couldn't last much longer.

"Hermione, I'm gonna cum," I said warning her.

She picked up speed. My whole body unraveled, my semen shot fast into her mouth, and lost all energy. I pulled her little body up and then moved her toward the bed.

* * *

><p>AN Ok so this is my first Lemon please be gentle! There will be two more chapters. Review please!


End file.
